An Unmentionable?
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: Diesel's back and not because Steph and Joe broke up. This time he's looking for another Unmentionable. The catch? The Unmentionable is someone Steph knows. Will it really be that much of a shock? Characters may be a little OOC. Eventual Babefic
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Of course I wouldn't mind borrowing Ranger or Diesel. But they all belong to JE. _

A/N: I got this idea while reading Plum Spooky. The characters may be a little OOC. Sorry about that. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Some Spoiler's for Plum Spooky(just kind of what happened in Plum Spooky, shouldn't really be too much of a spoiler. And doesn't interfere with story) and kind of for Twelve Sharp.(Just a little not like really bad. more like just a mention of Twelve Sharp)

An Unmentionable?

I was cold and wet. I had just gone after a skip and ended up in puddle of water. I was dragged through it, luckily I got the guy. I had come back to my apartment to change. When I walked in I smelt that Christmas-y smell and saw a pair of scruffy men's boots in the middle of my foyer. I saw the backpack on the coffee table. I knew what this meant. Diesel, he always shows up near a holiday. I walked farther into my apartment trying not drip on the floor. I didn't need Diesel in my apartment now. Morelli and I were currently on the off part of our relationship and it seemed pretty final. I walked into my apartment to find a sleeping Diesel in my bed.

"Diesel?" I called. He stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled but not with dimples.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. Why are you all wet? Nevermind I don't want to know," he told me. I nodded.

"Well I'm going to take a shower." I walked over to my closet and got out a pair of jeans and an oversized Ranger's jersey. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. When I got out I dried my hair and stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen where Diesel was lounging against the counter with a beer in his hand. I walked over the fridge and grabbed one for myself.

"What brings you here?" I asked. I figured it was an Unmentionable. Or maybe he heard about the break up and thought I would give into his charm. Not going to happen.

"I'm looking for an Unmentionable. I believe you know him," Diesel told me. I nodded. Who could it be?

"I know an Unmentionable besides the ones you've introduced me to?" I asked him taking a sip of my beer.

"Yeah." I waited for Diesel to elaborate which didn't seem to be happening.

"And?" I asked. Clearly patience wasn't my strong suit. I snooped through the cabinets hoping the food fairy had come. No such luck. I was forty bucks behind on my rent and I need food. I had to catch some more skips. I also had to go to the Bonds office to cash my body receipt. You know what they say, tomorrow is another day. I was due at my parents house for dinner tonight though.

"Well, I need some help catching him. See I figure you could bring him here and then I could do my thing," Diesel said finishing his beer.

"Gee, and I thought you were here because you heard Joe and I broke up," I told him sarcastically. He grinned, with dimples.

"I wouldn't mind mixing business and pleasure," he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams. So who is the Unmentionable?" I asked expecting an answer.

"I'll fill you in over dinner. Come on," he said pulling on my hand.

"Sorry but I'm expected for dinner at my parents house. You can come and fill me in on the way," I told him. I grabbed my purse and to my new but old dark green Honda Civic. It ran and it was a good enough car to bring in FTA's.

"I'll drive," Diesel informed me opening the door without the keys. Then he started the car…without the keys.

"So…are you going to fill me in?" I asked as he fiddled with the radio. I could tell he was trying to avoid telling me.

"Best get some food in you first. Wouldn't want you to have an empty stomach," he told me flashing me a grin.

"Fine," I grumbled crossing my arms. We arrived at my parents house at six on the dot. My mother and grandmother were outside waiting for us.

"Stephanie? Who is that you have with you? Is it Ranger?" my mother called squinting trying to see into the car.

"No. It's Diesel," I called back. She nodded. We walked up and went inside. My father was sitting at the table, his fork and knife ready for action. We sat down. We had pot roast, mashed potatoes, green beans, and more. We started eating.

"Like my new hair color? It's called red satin. Ain't it a pip?" Grandma asked. I smiled.

"Yeah," I told her looking at her hair it looked more orange than red.

"I'm thinking of getting one of them manicures that give you the real long nails," Grandma said putting her hand in front of her, "I heard men like that. I'm thinking of getting some, I hear Leo has a good package. What do you think about the nails, Diesel?"

"Christ," my father muttered his head bent low over his plate. Diesel looked at me and then turned back to Grandma and grinned.

"I think you'd look good with one," Diesel commented. My mother was silent through the whole dinner. She didn't even nag me about Morelli or my job. I was relieved. My mother bagged up some leftovers for me.

"Your Grandmother wants to go to a viewing tomorrow night. Will you take her?" she asked me, her eyes begging.

"Sure. See you later," I told her. Diesel and I got back in the car.

"Well that wasn't the best dinner but I've seen worse. They all seem to occur when we eat at your parent's house," Diesel mentioned. I looked over at him.

"So do I get to know who the Unmentionable is now?" I asked. I got right down to business. He let out a big whoosh of air.

"Fine. But I don't think you'll like it." I cut my eyes to him.

"Just tell me already." He looked over at me. Could it really be that bad?

"Ranger."

A/N: Could you see that coming? When I was in the middle of reading Plum Spooky I was thinking "Boy Ranger sure seems like he's an unmentionable." I mean he said Wulf wouldn't touch his men and how does he get in her apartment all the time? Sure she thinks it's his lock picking skills but what if he has the same power as Diesel? And the way he always finds her(with the exception of the Scrog incident). What do you think? Ranger an unmentionable or just uber hot and good at picking locks? Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I would love to borrow Ranger though even if he isn't an Unmentionable. They belong to JE. _

My mouth dropped. Ranger. Was. An. Unmentionable.

"Ranger? As in Ricardo Carlos Manoso Ranger?" I asked not believing what he was saying.

"Yup, that's the one," Diesel said grabbing a beer from the fridge and flopping on the couch. I guess he was fine now that he had told me.

"He's an Unmentionable?" I asked my mind not grasping the concept. Diesel did a fast head bob.

"Wow, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I mean he's done somethings that are beyond the norm. But I figured that was Ranger for you. Wow. Are you sure? I mean you aren't confused or anything right? This isn't a joke?" I asked trying to make sure. I plopped down on the couch.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but no. No joke and I'm not confused." Diesel looked at me. Now that I knew this was indeed no joke the next emotion that rushed through me was anger. I worked with him for a while and he never once had the time to tell me he was Unmentionable. I mean sure, you don't go around saying, "I have super powers." But he knew I hung out with Diesel and I was pretty sure he knew I knew what Diesel was. God, the nerve. Of course maybe that just made him even more appealing. Snap out of it Steph, you're on a rant here.

"Why that little…," I said trailing off. I jumped up and started pacing.

"Are you okay? You seem…angry," Diesel told me. I gave him a burg glare.

"No I'm not okay. I had no clue that he was an Unmentionable. I mean seriously I've worked with him for a while and I think he trusts me and I know I trust him. He couldn't ever once find a time to tell me?!?" I ranted.

"Calm down. It's not that big of a deal," he said calmly. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Calm down?!? Calm down?!?" I screeched my voice going up a few octaves, "I need sugar. I'm making a doughnut run. No I'm making a sugar run. I'm getting all the sweets I can get my hands on. Do you have any money?" Diesel looked at me like I was crazy and pulled out a twenty. He handed it to me. I snatched it out of his hand and grabbed my car keys. I went down to my car. I got in and motored to the closest Dunkin' Doughnuts. On the way I opened my cell phone and called Ranger.

"Call me back as soon as you get this! I can't believe this, you know what, I'm pissed," I said once I had gotten his voice mail. I pulled up to the drive in window and ordered everything I could that was just under twenty dollars. Loaded up with my food I went back to my apartment. I went upstairs using the elevator since I just didn't feel like lugging my food up the steps. I got in the elevator and as it was just about to reach the second floor it stopped. I tried the emergency thing but of course it wouldn't work. I slid to a sitting position and started eating my food. Someone would find me…eventually. Let's just hope I won't have to go to the bathroom till them.

What had Ranger done to make Diesel come after him? Maybe someone was after Ranger and Diesel's supposed to find and help keep Ranger safe. Yeah, right. I don't see that happening. I picked up my phone and dialed Ranger again.

"I'm stuck in my elevator with doughnuts and it's all your fault!" I said leaving another message. I was about to call Diesel when my phone rang. I answered it.

"Babe." It was Ranger. Yes! I had some serious business to discuss with him.

"Ranger. How come you never told me? Now he's here looking for you. Not here here but up in my apartment. Where I am not because my elevator stopped in between floors and that's not right because there is only one floor between my floor and the ground floor," I ranted, taking another bite of a doughnut.

"Calm down. Take deep breaths. Who is here?" Ranger said. I snorted. Like he didn't know.

"Diesel, Mr. Unmentionable. Wait if you're an Unmentionable do you have like Batman powers? Are you Batman?" I asked getting excited about the prospect.

"Babe," he said and I felt him smile over the phone. I was about to ask some more when the elevator started again and Diesel was standing there when the elevator doors opened.

"Gotta go. Bye!" I told him and then hit the end button.

"I thought you had run away or something," Diesel told me with a grin.

"Bout time you showed up. I was about to call you," I said gathering the almost empty doughnut bag and walking to my apartment.

"What'd you get me?" he asked peeking into the bag. I pulled it closer to me.

"Nothing," I told him grabbing another doughnut out of the bag.

"It was my twenty," he pointed out. I looked at him.

"You gave me the twenty. Besides you can't drop a bomb that big on me and get to eat doughnuts," I told him with a glare.

"I'll remember that next time." I looked at him. Next time? Was he crazy?

"Next time? Next time?" I squeaked. He grinned.

"Yeah. If I need your help again and it's catching one of your…friends I'll make sure I buy the doughnuts," he told me. I glared at him.

"I'm going to bed and I expect to be alone. Okay scratch that. I don't expect that I will be alone. I want to be alone so don't you dare sneak into my bed. Find somewhere else. Hell I'm sure you can find your own bed with the snap of your fingers," I told him walking into my bedroom. I locked the door even though I didn't think it would help.

XXX

I woke up when I couldn't breathe. Something was on me. Bob? Wait no, I broke up with Morelli. Then the events of yesterday all came back. Diesel. I pushed and shoved and I got out from underneath of him. I stumbled into the kitchen and luckily I had some coffee so I made some. Once I had a cup or two in me I went to take a shower. Once I was done I dried my hair and went back to the kitchen. I drank two more cups of coffee and then I grabbed my purse.

"Diesel! I'm going to work!" I yelled to him.

"I'll pick you up for lunch," he told me walking into the room in a pair of red and white heart boxers. I couldn't help when my eyes glazed over. Hey, I'm a free woman now. Even though I did this when I was with Morelli, I felt less guilty now. Diesel grinned.

"I'm going to go now. See you later," I told him moving out of his reach and I scuttled out the door. I went down to my car and started it up.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Please review! =)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I would love to borrow Ranger though. They all belong to JE. _

I was about to go when the passenger door opened and Ranger got in. Once he was in I was pretty much frozen.

"Ranger," I said before starting the car. I figured he got in the car so he's going to have to come with me.

"Babe, listen the reason I didn't tell you was because I was pretty much done with the whole Unmentionable thing. Well besides some of my powers. I would have told you Babe, but I wanted to leave that life behind," Ranger told me as I drove towards the bonds office.

"Right. Now why is Diesel after you then?" I asked driving past the bonds office.

"Well lets just say I was using my powers for good and then something happened. But you can't tell anyone my Bad-ass reputation will be ruined," he said giving me a 200 watt smile.

"What happened Ranger? I'm inclined to take you to Diesel. I mean you did lie to me, not that I was too mad. But you knew I knew about Unmentionables. I mean really. Wait can you do that poof thing?" I asked getting sidetracked. Ranger smiled.

"No I can't do that poof thing. But I can unlock doors. I'm pretty good at finding people and I am kind of like Diesel," he explained. I nodded.

"Yes, but Ranger why is Diesel after you?" I asked again.

"He's not after me directly he wants me to use my powers to find someone. See I was in the middle of helping some civilians and then another Unmentionable came into the picture. I've been running from Diesel because my momma would kill me if she knew I was helping him." I looked at Ranger.

"A Bad-ass afraid of his mother," I chuckled pulling to a stop in front of the bonds office. He grinned.

"Yeah. I have to go Babe," Ranger said and then he pulled me to him and gave me a kiss. He got out of the car and walked into the shadows. I got out of the car and walked into the bonds office.

"Was you with Batman?" Lula asked eating a powdered doughnut.

"Yeah. Any new files for me? Oh, I caught Gordan Bocha here is the body receipt," I told Connie handing it to her.

"Yeah we have three new files. Carolyn Sipe, Joe Cameron, and Samuel Denver. Carolyn is wanted for beating a lady with a pair of shoes over the last Prada purse in the store. Joe is wanted for relieving himself in fountain at the mall. Samuel is wanted for shooting up a cop car when he was drunk," Connie told me handing the files over.

"I think I'll go after shoe lady. Lula you want to come?" I asked. Lula was the file clerk and my sometimes partner.

"Yeah. Maybe we can stop by the Cluck-In-A-Bucket. On account of I need some fried chicken," Lula said grabbing her purse, "we'll take my Firebird. I ain't riding in your crappy car."

"Fine," I agreed. We went out to her car.

"So where do you think shoe lady is?" Lula asked me. I read her shoe lady's address and we went by. Her car was in the drive way.

"You get the back and I'll get the front." We got out of the car. Lula went around back and I went up to the front door. I knocked.

"Hello?" a lady in a apron asked opening the door. It was Carolyn, she looked nice.

"I'm Stephanie Plum I represent Vincent Plum your bail bonds man," I told her.

"Oh, I guess I forgot. I only beat her with the shoe cause it was that time of the month and the bag was on sale. It was the last one," Carolyn told me and then she burst into tears.

"It's okay. Look I'll have someone meet us there so you can be bonded out again in no time," I said with what I hoped to be an encouraging smile.

"I don't know. My kids get off the bus at three. Can we do it before then?" she asked, drying her tears.

"Yeah," I told her, "and if you don't get re-bonded before three, I know a guy who can watch them. He's really good with kids."

"Well, if you say so. Let me get my purse." Then she went inside and came back a second later.

"Lula! Come on!" I yelled. Lula came around the corner. We all piled into the car and were off to the station. I called Connie and she agreed to meet us there. I got my body receipt and then Connie bonded her out again. It was lunch time by the time we got back to the office. Diesel was waiting.

"I believe we have a lunch date," Diesel said slinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Pino's?" I asked. He nodded. He some how managed to acquire a black SUV. I wasn't going to ask how. I got in the passenger seat and he drove us to Pino's.

A/N: What'd you think? Thanks for all of the reviews! =) Thanks for reading and I'd appreciate more reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Wish I did though. _

"I talked to Ranger," I admitted, "and he says you're not after him… exactly." Diesel cut his eyes to me.

"Not exactly. We're after another Unmentionable. Ranger is the only one who can get close enough to him so I can do my thing," Diesel explained.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked him after we ordered. My stomach started to grumble and I couldn't wait for our food.

"His cousin Alejandro Manoso. He can boil you from the inside out. Nasty. Well he did that to a couple of civilians. I asked Ranger to help but he didn't. See his mother knows that his cousin is an FTA of sorts and she knows what Ranger does. Ranger wouldn't dare go after him because he would face the wrath of his mother. And believe me you don't want to deal with a pissed off Cuban woman," Diesel explained. We got to Pino's and got a table.

"So Ranger isn't going after his cousin the murderer because of his mother? That doesn't sound like Ranger. There has to be another reason," I said digging into the pizza we ordered.

"That's the only reason I know of. So now I'm after him and I need Ranger's help," Diesel informed me eating his own slice.

"I can try to get Ranger to help you. I don't know if he'll listen to me though," I offered. Diesel looked up at me and grinned.

"That's a great idea. I have a feeling he'll listen to you," Diesel told me with a smile.

"Why would he listen to me?" I asked. I couldn't see Ranger listening to me.

"Why wouldn't he? This is what you say; Ranger if you don't help Diesel your cousin is going to boil me from the inside out," Diesel said. I cringed.

"And that will work?" I was a little skeptical.

"It should. Why don't you call him right now?" Diesel suggested. I sighed and wiped my hands. I pulled out my phone. He answered.

"Yo," Ranger said.

"Yo yourself," I replied. Diesel gave me a look that said get on with it already.

"What's up Babe?"

"Ranger if you don't help Diesel your cousin is going to boil me from the inside out. I'll be soup. I don't want to be soup!" I told him. I added on a bit more. Diesel sat across from me and grinned. I glared at him. Ranger didn't say anything.

"Did Diesel tell you to say this?" he asked. I looked up at Diesel.

"No. But he did tell me about the boiling thing and how you won't help because of your mother. You have to get him off the streets or at least un-power him or whatever," I said.

"Calm down Babe. I'll do what I can," he told me. I looked up at Diesel and grinned.

"Really? Thank you Ranger!" Diesel rolled his eyes.

"Babe?" he said.

"Hmm?" I wondered what he was going to say now.

"You'll owe me," he told me, I gulped, "and be careful when you're with Diesel."

"Okay," I sighed, "I'll be careful." I heard the dial tone.

"So what's the deal?" Diesel asked eating another slice of pizza.

"He said he'll do what he can and that I should be careful," I informed Diesel finishing off my third piece of pizza.

"That's good. See he does listen to you," Diesel said with a grin. I had a feeling there was something behind that.

"Why did you think he would listen to me?" I asked trying to raise one eyebrow.

"I know he cares about you," Diesel said with a shrug. I nodded.

"Are you paying?" I asked with a hopeful smile. Diesel rolled his eyes and paid.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. I'm going to try and find Alejandro and you're coming along for the ride," Diesel told me dragging me out the door.

"Fine," I grumbled. We were riding around Newark looking for Alejandro.

"He has a black car. It's a Honda," Diesel told me. I saluted.

"Smart ass." I rolled my eyes and then turned to the window. I didn't see any black cars and I didn't see any Honda's.

"This is where he works," Diesel told me pointing towards a big brick building. I nodded. We were driving past when I saw a guy in a black Honda in the next lane.

"Diesel is that him?" I asked. He looked sort or like Ranger. With a little less muscle and no blank mask.

"Damn, it is!" Diesel said flooring the car trailing after.

A/N: Sorry I hadn't updated lately. I've been working on another story. I'll post it when I finish it. I have a poll up so please vote! I don't know when I'll update next but I know I will…eventually.=) Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of JE's characters. _

"You're going after him?" I squeaked as he put his foot down. We were following him at a hazardous speed.

"Yeah. We can't have him turning any more people to soup," Diesel said as he looked over and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes and focused on the black Honda. It turned into an empty parking lot and he got out.

"Stay in the car," Diesel ordered. I had no problem with that. Diesel popped out and then suddenly I felt this whooshing and I was on the other side of the parking lot. Alejandro had me by the arm. Diesel stood in front of us. My eyes were wide.

"Don't hurt me," I said. He looked down at me with a sick smile. I looked away and then elbowed him in the stomach. I felt his grip loosen and I was bolting. I stopped in my tracks when I felt a stab of pain. Then I felt like I was about to sweat to death. I fell to my knees. Suddenly I saw a pair of black boots in front of me.

"Alejandro stop!" Ranger commanded. I heard the sadistic laugh and I felt even hotter. My mouth was dry.

"Ranger help," I croaked. Suddenly I was in his arms. There was more whooshing and I was laying in bed. I had my eyes closed and waited for the spinning to stop. I knew Ranger was watching me.

"He was about to turn me to soup!" I screamed suddenly. Shocked by my sudden outburst Ranger jumped back. He looked pained.

"I'm sorry, Babe. He wouldn't listen. I swear I'll stop him," Ranger promised laying a hand on mine. I looked up at him. I felt better now that I wasn't extremely hot.

"Good. You have even crazier family than I do," I told him with a smile. He nodded.

"I know. Luckily my whole family isn't unmentionables," he said with a grin, "get some rest. I'll be back up later to check on you." I nodded and felt my eyelids droop. The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"Wake up Babe. It's time to go home unless you want to spend the night in my apartment. And trust me you wouldn't get much sleep," he chuckled.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I said scrambling out of bed, "wait question; if you can't pop how did you pop me and you to your apartment?" He smiled.

"You caught that did you? Well Diesel can pop people if they want him to. So I wanted him to pop us so he popped us," Ranger explained. I nodded.

"Well I'm going to go home and feed Rex after I take Grandma to a viewing," I told him, "can I get a ride or something?" He nodded and chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Have fun. You can use any of the cars. Keys are in the ones that no one uses," he told me. I guess he thought because of the security he didn't need to remove the keys.

"I have work so I can't drive you," he told me. I nodded. I found a Ford Explorer. I was a little sad Ranger couldn't even drive me but he had work. Since it was getting closer to the viewing time I drove to my parents house. Grandma was standing on the front porch waiting. I walked up.

"Make sure she doesn't get into trouble," my mother pleaded. I nodded.

"See you later," I saw with a smile as we got into the car. I

"Ain't this car a pip. Does it belong to that hot bounty hunter?" Grandma asked me as I pulled into the parking lot. We walked up and Scooter and Dave were at the cookie spot.

"Welcome," Dave said with a smile.

"It's a shame Linda Roberts died. She was the shit at bingo," Grandma said picking up a sugar cookie as I picked up a chocolate chip one for myself.

"God works in mysterious ways," Scooter replied. I nodded.

"Amen to that." We walked into the viewing room and I saw it was closed casket. I looked at Grandma to make sure she didn't go pry it open.

"Darn it's closed casket. I wanted to see her hair. What if she's not in there?" Grandma asked shoving herself through the crowd. I tried following her but the crowd wouldn't move for me. I heard a gasp and then a slam. I took a deep breath. Probably it was nothing. Probably someone just slammed a door.

"She opened the casket! Get her!" someone screamed.

"I was just checking to see if she was in there!" I heard Grandma defend.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" another person asked. Grandma came back out.

"Let's blow this Popsicle stand," she said grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door.

"Thanks for the cookies!" I shouted to Scooter and Dave. They nodded and smiled.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. =) Sorry I haven't updated very much but I had writer's block and I've been busy. I will update again, I don't know when though. Thanks for reading. Please review! =)


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own none of JE's characters. _

We were back in the SUV and grandma was smiling.

"Well wasn't that a pip?" she asked with a grin.

"Mom's going to kill us," I muttered as I drove to my parents house.

"But it was fun," Grandma pointed out, "and I got me a date."

"We weren't there that long. How'd you get one so fast?" I asked cutting my eyes over to her.

"I was near the casket and Aaron Roberts said we should get together sometime. I guess it was a good thing Linda died." Grandma was crazy, although I already knew that.

"God works in mysterious ways." I pulled in front of the house and Grandma got out.

"Thanks for the ride," she said waving. I waved back and went to my apartment. I went up and did a fast look through and didn't see anyone lurking. I fed Rex a couple of grapes and then I grabbed a beer and flopped in front of the tv. I was thinking about Ranger. He never told me his main power. I was sure he had one. My spidey sense told me so. I was about to call him when suddenly there was that whooshing and I felt dizzy. I opened my eyes and saw I was kneeling on hard concrete. I looked around and realized I was in an abandoned building. If front of my stood Ranger's cousin. I gulped. Maybe this was just a bad dream. I stood up and started inching towards the door.

"No, no, no senorita," he said with a sick looking grin.

"What do you want with me?" I asked hoping he wouldn't boil me.

"You're the one Carlos loves and he's after me," he said. I rolled my eyes. Ranger loved me but in his own way.

"He doesn't love me like that," I told him. He shook his finger.

"That's where you're wrong. He's in love with you. I've read his mind. If I kill you he won't be able to go on. So I'll torture you until he promises never to come after me again," he said and suddenly I felt the stabbing pain. I was hot. It was hot. I was going to die in the boiling heat. I fell to the floor gasping in pain. I felt like I had just jumped into a boiling pot of water.

"Please…stop," I gasped rolling on the floor in pain. The pain suddenly stopped and I breathed a sigh of release.

"You're tougher than you look. Most people usually are screaming by then. Not begging for me to stop," he said with a narrowed eyes.

"And?" I asked trying to figure out what he was trying to tell me.

"It's odd. Let me try again," he said.

"No!" I yelled. He laughed and then I felt the stab of pain but it didn't hurt as much. I still felt like I was sweating. I wanted him to stop and suddenly no more pain. I looked at him.

"Did you stop?"

"No. I didn't," he replied looking just as confused as I felt.

"This is strange. I guess you can try again just don't kill me," I told him getting ready for it. I waited for him but I didn't really want him to.

"You aren't hurting or burning?" he asked coming towards me. I stepped back and wanted him to stop. He stopped and didn't come any further. He looked frustrated.

"I'm going to go," I told him. I thought of my warm apartment bed and how I would be there soon. There was this whooshing sound and feeling and I was suddenly on my bed. I looked around. This was really strange. Did Diesel do this to me? I thought Diesel was in the kitchen. A minute later I got off my bed to see if Diesel was there. I walked in to find Diesel turning in circles in my kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He jumped up and looked at me.

"I'm not sure how I got here," he admitted sheepishly.

"Strange. I was just kidnapped by Alejandro except his power stopped working. Then suddenly after this whooshing I ended up in my bed. I'm not sure how I got there either. I was thinking about going home to my bed and suddenly I was there," I told him. He looked at me his eyes wide.

"Steph, I want you to think of something you really want. Picture it in you're apartment," he instructive.

"Okay. What's this going to do?" I then thought of what I really wanted closing my eyes. I opened them a second later and I saw Ranger standing next to Diesel. I blushed and looked down. Did I do that? I think I did.

"Is Ranger what you really wanted?" Diesel asked with a grin. I narrowed my eyes and pictured duck tape on his mouth. Then before I could blink his mouth was covered with duck tape. Ranger looked at me.

"Babe, what am I doing here? How did Diesel end up with duck tape on his mouth?" Ranger asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Honestly I have no clue what's going on," I sighed. I looked at Diesel who was ripping off the tape.

"Ow! Steph you didn't have to do that," Diesel told me. Ranger looked at me.

"What's going on here?" Diesel looked at me and then turned to Ranger.

"Steph here is an unmentionable," Diesel said with a grin. Ranger's face blank face went into place. I wished I could tell what he was thinking. Suddenly I heard something coming from Ranger, "_Steph an unmentionable? No! She can't be. Her life gone for our life? No, she'll have to have training. Diesel you can't tell anyone. No one can know otherwise she'll have to be trained and gone from her life." _

_"I won't tell a soul man. But she needs some kind of training. She can't walk around with all that power," I heard Diesel's voice say but not lips were moving. _

"Jeez! Act like I'm not here why don't you. So I'm an unmentionable, huh?" I asked going to the fridge and pulling out a beer. Ranger and Diesel looked at each other.

"Oh come on. You have to tell me," I said leaning against the counter.

_"Do we have to tell her? I mean she could go on not knowing," Ranger's voice said. _

_"Yes. If she doesn't know she could think a thought and everyone could be in danger." _I glared at Ranger. Then I tried talking like them. I started thinking.

_"Hello? You aren't going to tell me? Too late guys. I can hear you! Can you hear me?" I asked looking at them but not talking. _

"Babe." I looked at Ranger and rolled my eyes he could just go back to Haywood. Then pop he was gone. Diesel looked at me.

"You got power," he said with a grin. I sneered and took another drink of my beer.

"Shut up. I bet I could have you in a third world country without blinking my eye. Want me to try?" I then proceeded to try without his permission. Diesel can go to Asia. Then pop, he was gone. A minute late he reappeared.

"You sent me to Asia?!?" he asked looking sour. I nodded with a satisfied smirk.

A/N: What do you think? Her gift can come in handy. =) Lol, so what do you think about Steph being an unmentionable? What will happen now? Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Please review and I'll update faster! =)


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters._

A/N: A warning this chapter contains adult situations/things well more so than the other chapters. Drinking and more language.

_

* * *

_

"It just felt right," I told him with a grin. He shook his head.

"I can't believe this. You sent me to freakin' Asia and I ended up in a pile of shit," he told me. I looked down for the first time and saw his shoes and pants covered with crap.

"Get out of my apartment!" I told him, "I don't need that shit in here." Diesel can go to the locker room showers at RangeMan. I was really liking my powers. I cleaned up the spot had landed in when he came back from his little trip. I grabbed some clothes from his pack and then I sent them to Diesel. I really hoped he wasn't in the shower otherwise they would have gotten wet. I decided to test my powers and thought of Pino's pizza sitting on my counter. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Suddenly it was there. I smiled. Life would be easier now. I could probably get skips easier now. As I started eating my first piece Diesel popped in. His hair was slightly damp and he had a bundle of clothes in his hands.

"Want me to get those washed for you?" I asked with a grin.

"No. I want them thrown out," he told me grabbing a piece of pizza himself. He started to toss the clothes on the floor.

"No! I just cleaned!" I yelled and suddenly the clothes stopped falling. I looked up at Diesel and he was looking at me.

"How'd you do that?" he asked. I shrugged and popped them to the dumpster outside.

"I have no clue. How can I pop? How did I get this pizza?" I asked, "how did I get out of the mess with Alejandro?"

"Luck? You're special," Diesel stated working on his second piece.

"Yeah, special all right," I muttered. I liked my new powers don't get me wrong but did I want them? I mean my life was about to get a whole lot more complicated. A thought suddenly hit me. What if I could fly? There was only one way to find out. I ran to my bedroom and got out of the fire escape. I took a deep breath. Diesel came out from behind me.

"Don't do it!" I yelped and fell off. Somewhere along the way I stopped falling and I could float and fly. I grinned and looked up at Diesel who was looking down at me with his mouth wide open. I wished Ranger could see me. Suddenly Diesel wasn't alone and Ranger was standing next to him. His eyes locked on mine. I floated up to him and landed on my feet.

"That's so awesome! I've always wanted to fly," I said with a smile, "of course it scared the crap out of me when I fell because I wasn't sure if I could."

"Babe." I looked over at Ranger who had one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"I'll just pop out for a few." Then I was left alone with Ranger. _"Why'd this have to happen to you? I loved you the way you were." _

"You loved me in your own way. Why do these powers have to change the way you feel? I'm still me…just with powers. I never knew you had powers when I found out you did my opinion of you didn't change much," I said looking out across the parking lot.

"I'm sorry Babe. I just…I don't want you to end up like me. With secrets no one can every know and have to go through training," he told me. I nodded.

"I…you need to go. I can't think with you here," I whispered looking into his eyes. He nodded and I popped him to his apartment. I then pictured Diesel standing next to me. He was grinning when I opened my eyes.

"You send bat boy home?" he asked going back to the pizza that was now probably cold.

"I wouldn't call him a boy. Yes I did send him home. Now I'm thinking of going out and drinking or something. You up for it?" I asked eating one last piece of pizza before wanting to go.

"Sure. Want me to pop us since I've been doing it longer?" he asked as he polished off his piece. I nodded. Of course I could probably get drunk in my own home without even going out. I wouldn't need anything but to sit. That sounded pretty damn appealing.

"We can stay in. I'm sure you can find get us something to drink and you can practice your powers," Diesel said with a grin.

"I'll try." I then pictured two shots on the counter. I opened my eyes and saw them there. I looked at Diesel who grinned and drank it. I did the same.

"Let's go out I want to have a bartender besides I can only come up with so many drinks," I said. He nodded and grabbed my hand and the whooshing started. We were going to get drunk off our asses. We walked into the bar and found two empty seats. We told the bartender to give us whatever. He handed me one.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the liquid in the glass.

"A fuck me up shot. It contains sambuca, jagermister, tequila, and goldschlager," he told us. I nodded and downed it in one gulp. I shut my eyes as it went down. When I opened them Diesel was grinning with his dimples. He was hot. I smiled back.

"Nice to know you think so," he told me waving to the bartender. He handed us another one. I think it was different drink this time. He answered before I could ask.

"It's a gladiator. Peach schnapps, amaretto, and orange juice. You can drink a lot and not even know it till you fall off your ass," he said. I saluted and I drank it my vision was starting to blur but at this point I didn't care very much.

"Hit me again! Same one," I ordered. He nodded and got me another. I looked over at Diesel who was looking at me with the same smile on his face. I was suddenly picturing him naked. When I did he grinned even wider.

A/N: So what'd you think? Still want more? Review and tell me what you think. I'll post faster if you do. =)


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. _

_Another warning: More adult situations. _

_

* * *

_

The bartender looked back at us when he saw Diesel his eyes widened. I realized that he was probably naked now that I thought about him. I looked back and sure enough he was wearing his birthday suit. My eyes roamed over him and I licked my lips.

"Get out of my bar looking like that!" the bartender hissed, "how the hell did this even happen?" I shrugged and grabbed Diesel's hand. As soon as we were out the door I pictured the bed in my apartment. He kissed me and it was fire down to my toes. He started tugging on the bottom of my shirt I ran my hands down his back and arched as his mouth moved down my stomach. I moaned as he unclipped my bra and his mouth was on me.

"Diesel," I moaned. There was a tingling on the back of my neck and I knew that we weren't alone. Suddenly Diesel was gone from over top of me. I turned on a light and saw Ranger standing there. I pictured a shirt on me and suddenly it was. I saw Ranger's eyes black with anger. I smiled.

"Hey Ranger! Where'd Diesel go?" His nostril's flared. I suddenly wasn't feeling too well. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I wished I was sober and I felt better. I realized I almost had sex with Diesel. I slapped a hand over my mouth. This wasn't good. I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Diesel on the floor in a heep. Still naked. I pictured him with clothes on and him awake. I looked up at Ranger. His eyes were still black with rage. I cringed slightly.

"Do you need something?" I asked trying to keep my voice even. Diesel seemed still a little drunk. He was sniffing my hair.

"You have soft hair you know that?" he asked with a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes and pictured him sober too. He straightened up and looked at me and then at Ranger. His eyes almost bugged out.

"He wasn't kidding about getting drunk off our asses. Shit!" Then he was gone. Ranger stalked towards me.

"I can't believe this. You were practically having sex with Diesel," he told me gripping my upper arms. It was tight but not that tight.

"We were drunk. I…this wasn't supposed to happen," I whispered not able to tear my eyes from his.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I had gone to Steph's apartment to find it empty and two empty shot glasses on the counter. I went to her bedroom and sat in a chair in the corner. Several minutes later they popped in on the bed. Diesel was naked and then the started to have sex. I clenched my fists. When she moaned his name that was the last straw I had him knocked out on the floor in a second. Steph looked up with a startled expression. She didn't have a shirt on and then suddenly she did. She was acting all cheery and had the nerve to ask me where Diesel was.

I was so angry I wanted to tear his head off. She ran to the bathroom and I heard her throw up. When she came back she had a horrified look on her face. She saw Diesel on the ground and I looked. A couple seconds later he was awake and fully clothed. He was sniffing her hair. I was about to separate them again when he suddenly snapped to attention. Apparently Steph was using her powers. Diesel popped out. Steph looked scared of me. I learned she had been drunk.

"What made you go out and get drunk?" I asked her my hands on her upper arms. She bit her lip and I heard her reply in her mind, _"You."_ I let go of her and she turned her back to me. What had I done to make her do this?

"You don't like me like this. With powers. I couldn't…deal with that," she told me and I heard her sob. I felt a whooshing and I was at Haywood. Good thing all my guys where unmentionables otherwise they might get suspicious of the popping. I concentrated hard and pictured myself next to Steph. Tank knew what I was doing and gave me some help. I was standing next to her. She was standing the same way she had when she popped me out. I wrapped my arms around her. I turned her so she was facing me. Her eyes were cast downwards.

"Babe look at me." She didn't look.

"Steph, please look." Her eyes moved up to mine. Her eyes were red and puffy but she was still beautiful to me.

"I love you Stephanie."

"In your own way," she sniffed trying to pull away from me. I held her still.

"In every way. No qualifiers. I'm in love with you in every way possible," I told her and then leaned down and kissed her. I felt her melt into me.

A/N: Whaddo ya think? Still want more? Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Well I do own Alejandro. _

_

* * *

Ranger's POV_

Her back was against the bed and my hands were roaming under her shirt. I was tugging her shirt up and she was working on the button of my pants. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I love you Ranger. What's that tell you? I'm damn sure! I was drunk when I was with Diesel I'm sober now," she told me flashing me a blinding smile. I smiled back.

"Carlos, Babe. Call me Carlos," I told her.

* * *

Steph's POV

Ranger loved me. I was in shock. He loved me with no qualifiers. I had loved him for a while. Okay, so that might have been part of the reason I broke up with Morelli. But with or without Ranger Morelli and I would have been over. He wanted me to be something I'm not.

"Carlos," I murmured. He growled.

"I love my name on your lips," he told me and then he kissed me.

XXX

In the morning I was surprised to find Ranger still next to me in bed. I examined him as he was sleeping. He was peaceful his hair was falling in his face and there was a small smile gracing his lips. I slipped out of his embrace and went to the bathroom. After answering mother nature's call I walked back in the bedroom to find Ranger still asleep. I smiled and padded into the kitchen and started making coffee. I had my back turned and a minute later a hand was over my mouth. There was a whooshing and suddenly I was back in a dark warehouse. I felt a prick and then suddenly nothing.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I woke up to find coffee brewing but Stephanie was no where to be seen. Something wasn't right. Diesel popped in and looked at me. He grinned.

"I take it went well last night," he told me.

"Have you seen Steph?" I asked. Diesel raised an eyebrow.

"I thought she was here with you," he said.

"I thought she was too. When I came out coffee was brewing and no one was here," I told him. I was panicking something happened to her. Of course no one would know if I was panicking or not. I had my blank face firmly in place. She had her powers she would be fine. She would be fine. She had to be fine. My phone buzzed. I flipped it open and read a text. _Cousin, I have your lover. If you want her back alive you will stop hunting me and get Diesel to as well._ My blood ran cold. Alejandro had Steph. I almost broke my phone.

"You need to find Stephanie. Now!" I told Diesel. If my look could kill he would be dead right now. He nodded and popped out. I gritted my teeth. I wanted that power. I couldn't pop and it irked me. Steph and Diesel could pop. Hell Steph could fly. All I could do was inflict pain with my mind. Kind of like if looks could kill but not. I could kill with just a thought. Luckily I can control it so I only kill the really bad people. Like if I accidentally think I wish he was dead it doesn't happen. I would know, I've done it plenty of times to Morelli. I was pacing the floor. I could kill my cousin with a thought but my mother would never forgive me. Who gives a damn about what my mother thinks? The woman I love is in danger. But I wanted to see his face when it happened. I started pacing. Where was Diesel? Had he found her already?

* * *

Steph's POV

I woke up to pain. I opened my eyes and looked around groggily. Where was I? Then it all came back I was about to think something when I suddenly felt a prick and I was out again.

XXX

I came to I don't know how many hours/days later.

"Ah, your awake Stephanie. I'm glad. I'm going to make a video and send it to your precious Carlos," Alejandro told me. I pictured him powerless forever. Nothing happened and I wondered if it worked. He turned on the camera.

"Say hello to my cousin Stephanie," he said with a sickening laugh. I shuddered and pictured Ranger beside me.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I felt the whooshing and I was wondering whether it was Diesel or Steph. I got my answer a minute later when I was standing next to a chained Stephanie. In front of her was Alejandro.

A/N: So what do you think? Still up for more? Thanks for all the reviews so far. If I couldn't reply to your review I'm sorry, I've been busy but I appreciate them all. =) Keep the reviews coming and I'll update faster.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters._

_

* * *

Ranger's POV_

I looked at Steph.

"I took his powers away," Steph told me in really scratchy voice. I nodded.

"You what?!?" Alejandro screamed. I smiled.

"Can you get Diesel here?" I asked her. She nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them Diesel was standing next to me. He looked between us and grinned. Then he looked over at Alejandro and placed an hand on him. Suddenly they were gone. I started working on the chains that held Steph. I was working on one when the all came off and she was in my arms. She grinned and then we were on her bed. Diesel popped in a moment later.

"Well he's all detained at headquarters," Diesel told us with a grin.

"That's great, why don't you go get Steph some water," I ordered. He saluted.

"Aye, aye Captain," Diesel said.

"Smart ass!" Steph yelled, "for once I'm the one saying it." I grinned and kissed her.

* * *

Steph's POV

A throat cleared in the doorway and I pulled back from Ranger. I was safe in his arms and Alejandro was powerless. Although Diesel was a small problem. I looked up and Diesel was in the doorway holding a glass of water with a smile on his face. He handed me the glass of water.

"See ya next time," he said and then he was gone. I took a sip of my water and looked at Ranger.

XXX

3 months later

"We're going to be late Ranger!" I yelled searching for my shoes. I pictured them both on my feet using my powers to speed things up.

"Relax babe, we aren't going to be late," he told me giving me a kiss on the lips.

"You're right." I pictured him all ready to go. I grabbed my purse and then grabbed his hand. I popped us to the car.

"Babe, it's our party we won't be late." I gave him a look as he sped out of the garage.

"They high jacked it like they always do. My mom wanted a 'burg wedding shower and that's what she's getting. Luckily it's not going to be a 'burg wedding," I told him. He looked over at me.

"You aren't driving fast enough! They are going to kill us," I told him. I grabbed one of his hands and popped us to the reception parking lot car and all.

"Babe." I shrugged and got out of the car. He joined me on the other side. We hooked arms and walked in.

"There they are! You made it. Thank god I was getting worried that some psycho abducted you again," my mother said rushing over to us. I was turning to walk away when an arm snaked around my stomach.

"Not so fast Babe. You go us into this you are going to get us through it," he whispered in my ear. I grumbled. I put on a smile.

"Mom! I told you a small party," I said.

"I had to invite them. They're you're friends," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, they're your friends not ours. Well some of them are. Hey Lula!" I said walking over to her leaving Ranger to fend for himself.

"Hey white girl! This sure is some party," Lula said with a grin. Tank came up behind her. I was glad they had gotten back together.

"Hey Bomber," he said. I smiled.

"Tank. You guys having fun? I'm sure not," I said with a smile. Tank clapped me on the back. I stumbled forward a bit. I righted myself and walked through the crowd. I was talking to Connie when she stopped and her eyes averted to something behind me. I swiveled my head and behind me Morelli was standing.

"Cupcake," he acknowledged. I looked back to Connie and she was gone.

"What do you want Joe?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Just came to wish you well. Although I'd much rather prefer you married to me, I realized I can't give you what you want," he told me with a smile.

"Yeah." He gave me a hug.

"Morelli," I heard Ranger say from behind. I pulled back from Morelli and I bumped into Ranger's chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"He was just giving his best wishes," I said with a smile, "is it hot in here? I think it's hot in here. I'm going to go out for some air."

A/N: What'd you think? Still want more? Thanks for all the reviews so far. If you review some more I'll update fast but the updates are going to be fewer and farther in between since school starts tomorrow. But I'll try and update as soon as I can. =)


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters. =)_

_

* * *

Ranger's POV_

It had been twenty-five minutes since Stephanie had gone out. I knew she could protect herself but I had a feeling something wasn't right. I pushed through the crowd stopping when someone talked to me. There was this feeling of dread in my stomach as I moved through the crowd. I went outside and didn't see any sign of Stephanie. I looked around. Where would she have gone? I called out to her in my mind. _"Stephanie! Steph where are you?"_ I didn't hear a reply but a couple minutes later I felt a whooshing. When it stopped I was standing in front of Steph and Arthur. He was one of the original Unmentionables. He was King Arthur from the knights of the round table. He just goes by Arthur now. He was responsible for training and knowing all new unmentionables. How did he find out?

"It's my job Ranger. How could I not know?" Arthur asked in a steely voice.

* * *

Steph's POV

I had been taken somewhere by this guy. The weird thing was I couldn't use my powers. The only thing I could do was bring Ranger here. I tried my others. I pictured myself standing next to Ranger. A moment later I was next to him. I smiled. He put his arm around my waist protectively.

"What's going on?" I asked clearly confused.

"Ms. Plum, my name is Arthur Pendragon. I have recently discovered that you are an unmentionable as well. We will need to train you so you know how to uses your powers properly," Arthur said. Why did his name sound so familiar? _"King Arthur, babe. The knights of round table." _Oh!

"It's just Arthur now," he said with a smile. I nodded.

"I have a question it's been bothering me but I wasn't sure who could answer. Why did my powers develop so late?" I asked.

"Well you see, everyone has powers. Some more than others. Some develop their powers early and easily because of their heritage. You Ms. Plum are a special case. I think that since you have been around many unmentionables that your powers are starting to come out more. You may have had just hints of them before but now they are full on," he said with a kind smile. I nodded.

"Why do I need to train? I've already got it down," I said cocking my head to the side.

"Safety reasons. We need you to understand how to use them to the full extent without letting civilians knowing or getting hurt," he explained. I nodded. I felt Ranger tense. I looked up to him.

"Something wrong?" I asked even though I knew he didn't want me to train.

"Yeah babe. I don't want you doing this," he told me giving Arthur a pointed look. I rolled my eyes.

"Not your choice," I told him. He looked down on me.

"Babe." I tried to raise an eyebrow. In fact I pictured myself raising an eyebrow. It must of worked because he didn't laugh.

"Don't you babe me Ranger. This is my decision. I think I could learn something. I don't want to hurt someone accidentally. I mean sure I took away Alejandro's powers and all but what if I accidentally think something and it happens? Like what if we get into an argument and I think something horrible?" I asked him my eyes desperately pleading with his. He sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not going to like it. Besides you wouldn't have listened to me anyways," he told me. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I looked back to Arthur.

"How long will this take?" I asked. He smiled.

"Shouldn't take too long seeing as you have already mastered your powers most of the way," he told me with a grin. I nodded.

"Come with me Ms. Plum," he said holding out his hand.

"First off if we are going to be working together I don't want you calling me 'Ms. Plum' call me Stephanie or Steph," I told him. He nodded and looked at Ranger and grinned. I took his hand and waved goodbye to Ranger. We were suddenly whooshing.

A/N: What'd you think? Still want more? Review and tell me what you think. =)


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the main characters. They belong to JE._

_Please read authors note at the bottom. Thanks and enjoy! =)_

_

* * *

_

Arthur took me to this place that reminded me of the loony bin. A bright white room that had padded walls. I looked at him.

"This is our training room. These padded walls can't be destroyed," he told me. I nodded.

"Are you sure? I bet I could make it happen," I told him with a smile. He laughed.

"You can try," he told me. I nodded. I shut my eyes. I pictured the room shredded with the padding all different colors. I opened my eyes and looked at Arthur.

"I did give you permission," he sighed. I looked around and grinned. I didn't feel too bad since I knew I could fix it. Another man popped in.

"By god what have you done!?!" the man asked looking around the room. I snorted. Definitely over dramatic.

"Over dramatic?!? Over dramatic?!? Look what you've done to this room! It costs a lot for this," he yelled. I rolled my eyes and pictured him as a bunny on the floor. I looked down and there he was. I laughed.

"You turned Merlin into a bunny," Arthur said looking at me with a look that said, 'change him back and he might let you live.' I closed my eyes and pictured the room the way I saw it first. When I opened my eyes the room was back. I then focused on Merlin. He was back to being his normal self again.

"I can't believe you did this to the room," he continued to rant as though he had never turned into a bunny.

"What did I do to the room?" I asked innocently. He looked around and then narrowed his eyes at me.

"I know what you did. You used your powers. So what'd you do? Cover it up somehow?" Merlin asked going over to the walls. He put his hand to it.

"Merlin this is Stephanie Plum. She's a new unmentionable. I'm just training her. She has already developed her powers and can control most of them already," Arthur explained. Merlin shook his head and muttered something.

"Fine. I'll be back. No more funny business," he told me pointing a finger at me. I did my best not to smile and I nodded. Then he popped out. I looked back at Arthur and then suddenly there was a desk next to him. He smiled.

"Sit." I did as I was told.

"Stephanie everyone has their own unique powers. One person may be able to fly and another person could too but differently. Do you understand?" He explained. I nodded.

"I can fly but I can do other things as well," I told him. He nodded.

"Now, this may be a bit boring but we need to go over it. So please pay attention," he said. I nodded.

"Alright first things first. Never use your powers in front of civilians unless you know for certain they will have no clue that you are using them. From what I've gathered all you have to do is pictured something and it happens. Or maybe you just think something and it happens. So you can't think a random thought like I wish he was dead," Arthur said. I nodded and waved my hand for him to continue.

"I will start you off with some basic training. I will teach you how to fight and defend yourself. I know with your powers it will be easier but sometimes they don't work. Certain days our powers don't work at all. Like during eclipses they usually don't work. The day of and after eclipses as well. That's usually it. We will have you work with someone to help you control your powers," he told me.

"That all sounds great but will I have to give up my diet and stuff?" I asked slightly worried I wouldn't be able to eat my sweets. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your sweets?" he asked. I nodded.

"Doughnuts, birthday cake, tasty cakes," I told him ticking the things off on my fingers as I went. He nodded.

"Well it would be better if you did but I guess you could still eat them," he told me. He flashed me a smile. It was the equal to Ranger's 200 watt smile. I wondered when I'd see Ranger again. I looked down at the ring on my finger. We were finally getting married and now this.

"Okay then. Where do we start?" I asked determined to get this over with.

A/N: What'd you think? I finally updated! Yay! Well let me tell you all something homework sucks. I already got a ton. So don't expect very frequent updates. I should have the time during the weekends(if I'm lucky) and days when I don't get homework(which is rarely). Oh and please review. It doesn't take very long. A couple extra seconds. Write two words, one word. Something. I'd like to know what you think. If you write on fanfiction you probably know how much just one good reviews means. If you don't then let me tell you it means A LOT! So please just spend a couple extra seconds writing a review. I know I do when I read a good story. =) Besides the reviews are inspiring(meaning chapters usually come out faster. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters. _

_

* * *

_

Two weeks into I was more fit then I had ever though possible. I didn't eat as many sweets now but I still love them. Ranger visits on Saturdays and Sundays. I should be out of here soon. I practice my powers on fake people and real people. Luckily I can always reverse what I've done. Although Arthur says that I can't bring people back from the dead. I tried it doesn't work. He also told me that if I accidentally killed someone and didn't bring them back in fifteen minutes they would be permanently dead. I usually practiced that on synthetic people. They looked, acted, and the insides were real but they weren't actually a real person.

I could now think a random thought like I wish he was dead and it wouldn't happen unless I actually put really strong emotion behind it. Arthur told me all I had to do was stay a week or two more. I had to practice flying and I was supposed to take a test. I was at this moment working on my flying. I was hovering around ten feet off the ground. I had a hard time steering myself. I tried turning left and I spun out of control causing me to land on my butt. I groaned as I hit the ground. I stood up and rubbed my butt so it would stop hurting. I then tried again. I practiced till lunch. I then pictured myself in my room with mac and cheese waiting for me. That wasn't the only thing waiting for me when I got in there. Arthur was sitting on my bed.

"Come on in. Make you're self at home," I mumbled sarcastically seating myself in front of my food. He smirked.

"You are coming along nicely Stephanie. I believe once you master you're flying and take the final test you can go back out and get married and lead a relatively normal life," he told me. I snorted. My life normal? As if.

"That will never happen. My life never has and never will be normal," I told him as I started eating. He shrugged and popped himself out. Once I finished eating I took a nap. When I woke up I went out to meet Arthur in the training room. He was helping me fly.

* * *

Ranger's POV

It had been two weeks since Steph had been at the academy. People were starting to wonder where she was. I had to lie and tell them she was away on business and couldn't be reached. I of course saw her every Saturday and Sunday. I was lucky. She told me the last time I saw her that she should be done soon. Today was Saturday and usually I don't arrive till she pops me there. So I was impatiently waiting for that to happen. An hour later I was popped to the room they gave her for her stay. She smiled when she saw me. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She gave me a kiss. It seemed like forever since I had seen her.

* * *

Steph's POV

I popped Ranger to my room after working with Arthur and taking a shower. I could tell he was happy to see me. I knew I was happy to see him. We embraced and he pushed my back against the bed.

"I love you and I've missed you," he whispered his warm breath tickling my skin. I pictured him naked and then he was. He looked at me and grinned.

"I love you and have missed you too," I told him with a devilish smile. He grinned his wolfish smile and kissed me again.

XXX

In the morning Ranger woke me up with a kiss.

"Morning Babe." I smiled.

"Morning Ranger. Anything in particular you want to do today?" I asked him wrapping my arms around him. He grinned.

"Well I thought maybe I could see you use you're powers," he said with a smile.

"We can do that. First we'd have to get up though," I informed him. He groaned.

"Well...we do need to eat anyways," he said pulling away. I grinned.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked with a grin. I heard 'you' in his mind but I went with something to eat. I pictured a tray of pancakes on the foot of the bed. I smiled when I saw Ranger's eyes widen in shock.

"Very nice Steph," he told me giving me a kiss. Then he brought the tray up to us and fed me some pancakes with strawberries. After we finished the breakfast we got dressed and went to the training room. He couldn't wait to see what I could do.

"You know the first day I was here I like tore up the room and Merlin yelled at me," I told him chuckling. He raised an eyebrow. _"How'd you fix it?"_

"Simple really I just pictured it back to normal," I told him with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters recognizable as Janet's Evanovich's. _

_

* * *

_

He grinned and kissed me.

"Show me what you can do Wonder Woman," he said. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Put your arms around my waist." He did as he was told and we went up. I saw his eyes widen slightly then they were back to normal. He looked down and I concentrated on going over to the left. I did so fluidly and then I turned to go right quickly. The amazing thing was I wasn't spinning out of control or landing on my butt. I was grinning.

"I couldn't steer very well before today," I told him.

"You mean you took me up here knowing you couldn't steer?" he asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't think you'd mind. Besides you're a big bad ass, who's not supposed to be afraid of anything," I said. He rolled his eyes as I descended. I landed perfectly and pictured Arthur in the room with us.

"Good job Stephanie. You mastered flying," he said with a smile. I grinned.

"This means all I have to do is take the test now, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Would you like to do that today? You'd get it out of the way and then you and Ranger can get married sooner," Arthur explained. I looked over at Ranger.

"You better do it babe. Otherwise who knows how long you'll be here," Ranger told me. I nodded.

"I'm gonna pop you to RangeMan, okay? I'll bring you back once I finish the test," I told him.

"Okay babe. Ace the test." Then I popped him to RangeMan and looked at Arthur. We smiled and I blinked. Then the room was transformed. There was that single desk. Then there were lots of obstacles.

"First you'll have to do the written part. Then we'll go on to the more challenging stuff," he told me. I nodded and sat down at the desk. A moment later the test appeared on the desk. It was fifty questions. I went through it all and found I knew all the answers. I finished in a little less than half an hour. When I finished Arthur collected it and it was gone with a poof. He had the test made so I couldn't use my powers on it. Then it was time for the powers part. The desk was gone. And there was a obstacle course ahead of me. There was no floor. I smirked. I concentrated on flying. I hovered and started flying. I was going straight when suddenly fire shot up from the ground. I swerved to the side and I didn't start tumbling downwards. I flew the rest of the way and only had to swerve three more times.

I landed without a hitch and I started across the obstacle course and I fought a huge guy. I then was dodging the kicks and punches of a skinny guy. He could float making his kicks more deadly. I pinned him with my mind and continued on through the course. When I got to the innocent civilians I got through those and got them to safety. I made it to the end of the test or at least I thought it was the end of the test. I saw Ranger and Jeanne Ellen Burrows together. I couldn't control the rage I felt. My fiance was cheating on me. I was about to think something very evil about both of them but I decided against it. If this was what they were going to do then they deserved each other. I walked up to them and Ranger looked up. Shock was evident on his face.

"Babe."

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore. Why?" I asked motioning between the two of them. He looked heart broken and I turned away and pictured myself in my room where I was staying at the training place. I laid down on my bed face down. I heard the faint pop but didn't look up. There was applause. I then looked up and saw Arthur standing there.

"You aced your test. You did very good. Shall I get Ranger for you now?" he asked and before I could answer Ranger was standing beside him. Ranger grinned. He didn't seem to have a clue about what I saw. I looked at Arthur who mouthed 'test'. I glared and looked at Ranger. I popped Arthur out of the room and walked over to Ranger. I grabbed his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. We then shared a very passionate kiss.

"Let's go home babe." And we did.

XXX

Two weeks later we got married. Ranger surprised me by taking me to Maui for our honeymoon. It was spectacular. It was unmentionable. Now it was a couple of weeks after and we were living together on seven at Haywood. We were currently house hunting and that was something I never thought I would see Ranger doing. I was currently snuggled up to him. He actually slept in now. Which was strange considering he usually never sleeps in. I'm still loving the sweets but they don't rule my life as much as they used to. I turned over to face him and I saw him with his brown eyes assessing me. I smiled at him.

"Babe," he said with a raised eyebrow, "deep thoughts?"

"Just thinking about how perfect everything has been." He nodded and pulled me on top of him.

"It has been perfect," he murmured with a smile.

"My unmentionable powers have really helped bring in the skips. You sleep in now. All is right with the world," I told him grinning. He rolled his eyes in perfect 'burg fashion. I chuckled. We ate dinner with my parents every Sunday. We always dread it but we go through with it to make mom happy. We go to his parents on Saturdays. He pulled my head down and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Babe," he mumbled into my neck.

"I love you too, Batman," I told him before he kissed me again.

A/N: What'd you think? Was it a good ending? Sorry it took forever to update but I've had so much school work then when I don't, I haven't felt like writing. Well this is the last chapter. I don't know if I'll do a sequel or not maybe once I finish my other fanfics I will. Thank you all so much for reading and the reviews. It wouldn't have been finished if it weren't for you guys. =) Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it. Please review!


End file.
